Drabbles de l'été
by Cyanarc-en-ciel
Summary: Drabbles écrit dans le cadre des défis de l'été de la Ficothèque Ardente avec comme thème principal : Voyage en Asie. Chaque jour, une image différente est tirée au sort pour écrire un drabble de 200 mots. Multi-pairings.
1. Jour 1 : Mao x Béryl

_La Ficothèque Ardente organise plusieurs défis pour l'été dont celui-ci : "Voyage en Asie". Avec pour support un "calendrier de l'avent" de 40 cases, il faut écrire 1 drabble par jour pendant au moins 30 jours. Les drabbles ne doivent pas excéder 200 mots, avec une tolérance de 10 mots. Un tirage a lieu tous les jours à 21h pour découvrir un thème dont les drabbles devront s'inspirer. Pour voir les images, n'hésitez pas à passer sur le forum de la Ficothèque Ardente._

 _Rien dans Disgaea ne m'appartient._

* * *

 **Jour 1 : Le tigre caché sous le moine**

 **Couple : Mao x Béryl**

Toujours enfermé dans sa chambre à faire des expériences douteuses, Mao faisait parfois figure de moine aux yeux de Béryl. Mais elle savait que sous l'apparence du savant fou se dissimulait un petit tigre bien prometteur. Elle l'avait vu.

Le débusquer était devenu son objectif principal. Après tout, il voulait découvrir ce qu'était l'amour, pas vrai ?

C'est dans cette optique qu'elle l'avait invité à jouer aux jeux vidéos avec elle : c'était le meilleur moyen d'amadouer la bête. Elle avait patiemment et subtilement amené le sujet sur le tapis, découvrant par la même occasion pléthore de sous-entendus et de jeux de mots en rapport avec les jeux vidéos, de sorte qu'elle s'en étonnait elle-même.

Mao n'avait rien vu venir. Un jour, quand ils seraient vieux - elle avait bien l'intention de lui passer la bague au doigt - elle se ferait un plaisir de lui rappeler l'expression qu'il avait eu quand elle l'avait embrassé.

Mais la première surprise passée, Mao se révéla étonnement doué, au point qu'elle comprit rapidement qu'elle n'était pas sa première fois. La surprise venait probablement du fait que c'était elle qui avait initié l'action. Elle n'était même pas étonnée.

Béryl avait toujours su qu'il n'était pas vraiment le moine qu'il paraissait être.


	2. Jour 2 : Gordon x Jennifer

**Jour 2 : Les surprise du monde des démons**

 **Couple : Gordon x Jennifer**

Il y avait vraiment de tout chez les démons. Des choses habituelles - pour eux, s'entend - et d'autres moins habituelles…comme ce vieux wagon de train qui datait de Mathusalem.

Gordon et Jennifer n'avaient pas pu s'empêcher d'aller y jeter un œil, laissant le vaisseau aux bons soins de Thursday. Mis à part quelques pièges qu'ils avaient désamorcés rapidement, le wagon était abandonné depuis longtemps. Mis à part la couche de poussière, il était néanmoins en plutôt bon état. Mais ce n'était pas ça qui pouvait les déranger. Il avait suffit d'un regard complice et un sourire plus tard, le vieux moyen de transport s'était trouvé reconverti en chambre nuptiale improvisée.

Dans la chaleur torride du désert démoniaque, les deux héros de la Terre se laissèrent aller au péché de la luxure sans le moindre remords.

Les baisers se mirent à pleuvoir, les mains se firent baladeuses et leurs deux corps se mélangèrent en une douce mélodie de gémissements de plaisir. Gordon empoigna les cheveux de Jennifer alors que celle-ci le faisait entrer en elle, avec une lenteur presque exaspérante. Seuls quelques rares élus savaient que la jeune femme était en réalité le meneur de leur équipe et ce, dans tous les sens du terme.


	3. Jour 3 : Laharl x Etna x Flonne

**Jour 3 : La malice des concubines**

 **Couple : Laharl x Etna x Flonne**

Etna et Flonne, malgré leurs caractères opposés, s'entendaient à merveille. Notamment quand il s'agissait de virer du château tous les courtisans obséquieux quand elles éprouvaient l'envie d'un petit moment tranquille avec leur roi.

Laharl, occupé à fuir les parasites en se cachant dans les jardins, n'avait rien vu venir. Quand les deux jeunes filles lui tombèrent dessus au coin d'une allée, il comprit aussitôt leurs intentions et un sourire prédateur étira ses lèvres. Elles avaient du le chercher à travers tout le château et le jardin, comme une partie de cache-cache, et l'idée lui était particulièrement plaisante.

Flonne se jeta dans ses bras et il enlaça son corps gracile avec la douceur qu'il ne lui témoignait que dans ces moment-là. Quand à Etna, elle se lova dans son dos en picorant son cou de baisers, le faisant frissonner. Sans un mot et avec l'impatience qui caractérisait leur relation, ils se laissèrent tomber à même le sol à l'endroit exact où ils se trouvaient tout en se déshabillant fiévreusement. Flonne et Etna rivalisaient toujours pour le faire crier la première, bien qu'une telle compétition soit vaine : chacune à leur façon, les deux concubines savaient exactement comment plaire à leur roi.


	4. Jour 4 : Killia x Séraphine

**Jour 4 : Une dernière fois**

 **Couple : Killia x Séraphine**

Dans un coin offrant une vue magnifique, Killa méditait sur son avenir. La guerre terminée, les différents Netherworld s'offraient désormais à lui et il lui tardait de commencer à voyager et vivre sa vie comme il l'entendait. Mais avant ça, il devrait _lui_ dire au revoir…

Il entendit le pas énergique de Séraphine avant de la voir. La jeune démone s'allongea à ses côtés, se collant à lui sans vergogne et il ferma les yeux de contentement. Elle caressa sa peau du bout de ses doigts fins et il tourna la tête pour l'embrasser.

C'était la dernière fois avant de longs mois qu'ils pouvaient encore profiter l'un de l'autre. Pour une fois, Séraphine ne disait rien, probablement pour ne pas laisser transparaître son chagrin - Killia ressentait la même chose. Fiévreuse et impatiente, elle se plaça à califourchon sur lui et entreprit de l'embrasser avec ardeur. En l'espace d'une minute, tous les vêtements étaient oubliés dans un coin et leurs propriétaires enivrés de sensations. Pour leur ultime fois avant de longs mois, la démone déploya tout son talent et Killia eut presque l'impression d'être passif : ce que les gémissements de Séraphine démentaient. Un peu brutalement, ils firent l'amour une dernière fois avant de poursuivre chacun son chemin.


	5. Jour 5 : Flonne x Artina

**Jour 5 : Sensations**

 **Couple : Flonne x Artina**

Le contact de la dentelle et du coton lui procurait presque autant de sensations que la peau satinée qui défilait sous ses doigts. Deux mains fines se perdirent dans ses longs cheveux et glissèrent le long de ses mèches avant de suivre le contour de ses épaules rondes.

Artina poussa un soupir sous la délicieuse caresse et chercha les lèvres de la personne qui lui procurait tant de plaisir. Chaudes et pleines, au goût sucré du bonbon qu'elle avait mangé tout à l'heure, les lèvres de Flonne étaient à elles-seules un morceau de paradis.

Elle n'était pas un ange pour rien, après tout.

Le bout des doigts de l'ange aux cheveux roses s'égarèrent sur la peau si douce de son amante, dont elle ne pouvait se lasser. Ils voyagèrent le long de l'épiderme d'un blanc laiteux qui fut pris d'une chair de poule satisfaisante. Flonne soupira doucement quand ils taquinèrent une rondeur discrète mais bien présente sur son buste gracile. En retour, elle passa les siens dans les longues mèches de l'ancienne humaine, sachant que celle-ci adorait ça. Mais fi des caresses tendres, Artina avait envie de plus et elle migra avec lenteur vers l'intimité de Flonne qui soupira plus fort, électrisée.


	6. Jour 6 : Mao x Sapphire

**Jour 6 : Un peu gluant, mais appétissant**

 **Couple : Mao x Sapphire**

Sapphire regarda le plat de sushis. Puis Mao qui souriait narquoisement. Puis elle reporta à nouveau son attention sur la nourriture, à la garniture stupéfiante. Elle n'était même pas spécialement surprise de l'idée à la con du jeune Overlord.

Des sushis à base d'insecte…Il croyait peut-être que ça allait la faire reculer ? Plutôt crever ! Elle n'allait même pas lui faire l'honneur de trembler ou d'hésiter. Sans quitter Mao des yeux, elle saisit une bouchée, la mit dans sa bouche, mastiqua, avala. Curieusement, c'était un peu gluant, mais pas mauvais du tout.

Le sourire de Mao s'élargit.

— Je crois que j'ai jamais rien vu de plus sexy…dit-il à voix basse.

Son ton fit naître la chair de poule sur la peau de Sapphire. Les sushis aux insectes ne parvinrent plus à attirer son attention. Elle repoussa le plateau qui trônait entre elle et son petit ami et se rapprocha lentement de lui avec un sourire provocant. Elle l'attrapa par le col de son pull et l'attira à elle pour long baiser qui en disait long sur ses intentions. Mao ne se fit pas prier pour y répondre avec application.

A présent, le sort des sushis ne les intéressait plus.


	7. Jour 7 : Laharl x Mao

**Jour 7 : Araignée grillée**

 **Couple : Laharl x Mao**

L'araignée géante de ce donjon avait été retorse mais nul ne résistait aux attaques combinées de Laharl et Mao. Le jeune roi acheva la bête d'une boule de feu qui la grilla promptement et il se redressa avec fierté. Mao s'approchait déjà du cadavre qui sentait le roussi, incapable de réfréner sa curiosité scientifique.

— Je me demande quel goût ça a…marmonna-t-il.

— On a qu'à en ramener un bout, proposa Laharl qui n'avait rien contre l'idée de bouffer de l'araignée.

Mao le contempla comme s'il était surpris qu'il ait pu avoir cette idée tout seul. Evidemment, le jeune doyen de l'académie des démons était beaucoup plus intelligent que lui mais Laharl refusait de se sentir diminué face à lui. Il avait d'autres…atouts auxquels Mao ne pouvait pas résister. Rien qu'à y penser, Laharl se lécha les lèvres avec un regard avide. Mao haussa les sourcils.

— On l'a fait avant de venir ici, fit-il remarquer.

— T'as pas envie d'un second round ?

Mao fit semblant de réfléchir, mais Laharl savait qu'il céderait. Il ne lui résistait jamais. Sachant cela, il se rapprocha du démon aux cheveux blancs qui ne recula pas.

Ils avaient une victoire à fêter, après tout.


	8. Jour 8 : Béryl x Kyoko x Asuka

**Jour 8 : On ne gaspille pas la nourriture !**

 **Couple : Béryl x Kyoko x Asuka**

Le morceau de viande grillée bascula et roula au sol. Béryl darda aussitôt un regard inquisiteur sur Kyoko qui rougit.

— On ne gaspille pas la nourriture !

— Pardon, mademoiselle. Je ne le referais plus…

En effet, songea la délinquante, vu qu'elles allaient le manger. Elle ramassa la viande fugueuse du bout des lèvres et la présenta à Kyoko, sous le sourire taquin d'Asuka. En rougissant encore plus, Kyoko s'avança et mordit dans le cadeau. Asuka leur laissa le temps de finir le morceau avant de s'approcher avec une mine de conspiratrice, un bol de riz blanc à la main.

— J'ai eu une idée, glissa-t-elle.

Avec douceur, elle allongea Béryl sur l'épais tapis et entreprit de parsemer son corps de petites pincées de riz. Ensuite, elle reposa le bol et, après un clin d'œil, entreprit de grignoter directement sur le corps nu de sa demoiselle. Le corps parcouru de frisson, Béryl ne pouvait s'empêcher de haleter sous les coups de langue taquins de son amante. Emoustillée, Kyoko rejoignit Asuka et elles s'employèrent à faire perdre tout sens commun à la démone aux cheveux roses.

Cette idée de jeu érotique en utilisant de la nourriture, proposée par Asuka, était réellement plaisante…


	9. Jour 9 : Artina x Valvatorez

**Jour 9 : Au milieu du ciel**

 **Couple : Artina x Valvatorez (fantasme)**

Une ville au milieu des nuages, en harmonie avec la nature, telle était Célestia, la capitale du monde des anges. Dans une chambre qui paraissait flotter au milieu d'un océan blanc et cotonneux, une ange aux longs cheveux roses ne prenait pas le temps d'admirer le panorama. La plupart des anges ignoraient tout des plaisirs solitaires : en tant qu'ancienne humaine, constamment confinée, Artina avait appris à se faire plaisir tout seule.

Elle ne faisait pas ça par habitude, elle en ressentait parfois juste le besoin. C'était son secret. Dans sa chambre au milieu des nuages, la perfection, elle imaginait son beau vampire, celui qu'elle avait laissé sur Terre, faire subir tout un tas de délicieuses tortures à son corps quémandeur. Ses mains sur sa peau, ses lèvres dans son cou et son corps imbriqué dans le sien. Elle se cambrait sous des coups de rein imaginaires et frissonnait en entendant presque les mots d'amour qu'il pourrait lui murmurer à l'oreille. Les halètements d'Artina devenaient des soupirs, puis des gémissements bruyants alors qu'elle explorait toute seule son intimité en rêvant à des situations licencieuses avec un démon. Elle avait toujours éprouvé une forte attirance envers l'interdit et Valvatorez l'incarnait à merveille.


	10. Jour 10 : Almaz x Sapphire - Mao x Béryl

**Jour 10 : Cadre idyllique**

 **Couple : Almaz x Sapphire / Mao x Béryl (voyeurisme, hétéro)**

Un coude pointu s'enfonça douloureusement dans ses côtes et Béryl le repoussa sèchement.

— Tu me fais mal, abruti !

— Arrête de bouger, rétorqua Mao d'une voix rauque. Comment tu veux que j'arrive à quoi que ce soit si tu continues à gigoter comme ça ?

— T'as qu'à t'écarter un peu. Pourquoi tu me colles comme ça ? Dégage !

La démone poussa son rival de toujours et redressa légèrement le buste pour regarder par-dessus les rochers derrière lesquels ils s'étaient dissimulés. Sur la plage, au beau milieu de la crique isolés où ils étaient sûrs d'être seuls, Almaz et Sapphire batifolaient. Béryl n'eut pas le temps d'admirer grand-chose que Mao, embusqué à côté d'elle, lui écrasait la tête dans le sable pour se venger d'avoir été poussé. Elle poussa un couinement étranglé et sa main crocheta le cou du démon au cheveux blancs. Tous deux roulèrent dans le sable en se bourrant de coups de poing, à la vue de tous.

En entendant du bruit, Almaz leva la tête et les aperçut. Un hurlement chargé d'horreur lui échappa alors qu'il s'empressait de recouvrir les corps de Sapphire et lui-même. Mao et Béryl n'attendirent pas qu'il les interpelle pour filer à toute vitesse.


	11. Jour 11 : Valvatorez x Fenrich x Artina

**Jour 11 : Plaisirs d'adultes**

 **Couple : Valvatorez x Fenrich x Artina**

Mao bondit sur le rebord du pont et se mit à balancer divers objets peu ragoûtants aux filles qui se baignaient. Celles-ci n'eurent pas le temps de réagir que Fenrich, en passant derrière lui, le poussa à l'eau d'un coup de pied au derrière. Un plouf plus tard, le doyen de l'académie des démons était kidnappé par les filles, Béryl en tête, et traîné en salle de tortures.

Fenrich poursuivit tranquillement son chemin, les mains dans les poches. Le destin de Mao n'était plus de son ressort. Il traversa le luxueux jardin du palais d'il ne savait plus quel Overlord et se glissa dans une tonnelle à l'abri des regard, où se trouvaient déjà deux personnes. Artina lui adressa un sourire éblouissant, son maître se contenta de hocher la tête, toujours aussi impassible. Le loup-garou s'assit près d'Artina, la coinçant entre les deux démons. Celle-ci ne parut pas gênée et embrassa la mâchoire de Fenrich du bout des lèvres. Valvatorez tenait l'une de ses mains entre les siennes, caressant l'intérieur de son poignet du pouce. Ils se rapprochèrent les uns des autres, l'ambiance se chargeant d'électricité.

Pendant que les gosses s'amusaient dans les bassins, eux profitaient d'une toute autre façon de ce Netherworld étranger.


	12. Jour 12 : Krichevskoy x Maman de Laharl

**Jour 12 : La démesure des démons**

 **Couple : Krichevskoy x Nele (maman de Laharl, hétéro)**

Avec autant de délicatesse que si elle avait été en cristal, Krichevskoy déposa sa femme sur la plate-forme de pierre. Nele ne savait pas si elle devait rire ou pas.

— Au sommet de la statue…murmura-t-elle. C'est de la folie…

— Rien ne m'est impossible, se vanta le roi des démons.

Elle lui donna un petit coup de poing sur le bras qui le fit rire. Nele s'écarta du bord et s'assit sur la pierre froide de peur de tomber - même si elle savait que son mari la rattraperait quoi qu'il arrive. Krichevskoy s'installa à côté d'elle et entoura ses épaules de ses bras avec la précaution qui lui était coutumière : après tout, il pouvait la casser en deux sans même s'en rendre compte. Elle se blottit contre lui, ravie de se retrouver seule avec lui en cet instant. Bien que la naissance de Laharl ait été une source de joie immense, elle leur avait laissé peu de temps l'un pour l'autre. Cette pause tombait bien.

En relevant les yeux vers lui, elle constata que son visage était empreint de malice. Elle n'avait aucun doute quant à ce qui allait se passer dans les prochaines heures et s'en réjouissait d'avance.


	13. Jour 13 : Mao x Flonne

**Jour 13 : Les otakus**

 **Couple : Mao x Flonne (langage cru, hétéro)**

— Oooooh, tu sais teeeellement bien t'y prendre ! Gémit Flonne, au bord de l'extase. Continue ! Ouiiiii !

— T'aimes ça, hein, quand je la mets bien profond, ricana Mao, les yeux embrumés d'excitation.

— Tu as des doigts si agiiiiiles !

— Oooooh, très bon réflexe ! T'as du potentiel ! Ça se voit que c'est pas ta première fois !

Laharl se racla la gorge mais Mao et Flonne ne le remarquèrent pas. Almaz, rouge tomate, dissimulait son visage dans ses bras en essayant de faire abstraction de la conversation…particulière des deux geeks. Etna était bouchée bée. Qui aurait cru qu'un jeu vidéo recélait autant de sous-entendus salaces ? Depuis que Mao et Flonne s'étaient mis à jouer, l'ambiance bon enfant qui régnait jusqu'alors s'était changée en…ils ne savaient pas trop quoi, en fait. Le malaise était perceptible chez les spectateurs de ce spectacle décadent sans le vouloir.

—Woah, poursuivit Mao, presque essoufflé, quand tu défonces quelqu'un, tu fais pas semblant !

Les amis des deux otakus sortirent de la pièce un à un, dégoûtés. Quand il ne resta plus qu'eux, Mao adressa un clin d'œil à Flonne qui jeta aussitôt son air béat au placard.

— Enfin seuls…


	14. Jour 14 : Salvatore x Champloo

**Jour 14 : Résidence privée**

 **Couple : Salvatore la Magnifique x Monsieur Champloo (hétéro)**

La maison de Salvatore ressemblait plus à un hôtel 5 étoiles qu'autre chose. Immense, plusieurs étages, un parc gigantesque, une merveilleuse piscine et une plage strictement privée juste à côté. Champloo ne paraissait pas du tout impressionné par tout ce luxe, à la grande perplexité de la Diez Gentleman : elle aurait espéré que le beau professeur marque un peu plus d'intérêt à sa demeure.

Elle lui faisait l'honneur de l'inviter chez lui ! A lui, qui l'avait comprise mieux que personne et qui lui avait ouvert les yeux sur son destin. Elle savait qu'il y avait un lien entre eux depuis cette fois-là. Il pourrait manifester un peu plus de joie, non ?

— Voici ta chambre, lui apprit-elle en ouvrant une porte. La mienne est juste en face. Tu peux venir quand tu veux…

Saisirait-il la perche ? Si un homme comme lui ne saisissait pas un sous-entendu aussi gros, c'est qu'il n'était pas intéressé. Elle se demanda sérieusement si elle pouvait le tuer s'il loupait sa chance mais Champloo la sortit de ses pensées en s'adossant à l'encadrement de la porte, bras croisés et sourire charmeur aux lèvres.

— Tu n'avais pas besoin de faire tout ça pour m'entraîner dans ton lit, tu sais…murmura-t-il.

Salvatore n'attendit pas un instant pour le pousser dans la chambre et refermer la porte derrière eux.


	15. Jour 15 : Mao x Almaz

**Agressive Fish Pedicure**

 **Couple : Almaz x Mao (yaoi)**

Almaz avait les pieds dans l'eau. Mao hurla.

— Qu'est-ce que tu fous ? !

Le héros n'eut pas le temps de comprendre ce qu'il lui arrivait qu'il se faisait attraper par l'écharpe pour être tiré hors de l'eau sans délicatesse. Il atterrit sur le dos, le souffle coupé. Mao le palpa sous toutes les coutures et il se débattit.

— Arrête ça…! Qu'est-ce qui te prends ? !

— Imbécile, tu crois que les poissons d'ici sont aussi inoffensifs que chez toi ?

Almaz pâlit, comprenant le danger auquel il avait réchappé. Bon sang, il y avait des poissons carnivores même dans des rivières à l'aspect anodin ? ! Mao vérifia qu'il n'avait aucun indésirable sous ses vêtements puis s'allongea sur lui.

— Si tu avais laissé les poissons me bouffer, dit Almaz, tu aurais été débarrassé de moi.

Le petit démon fit la moue et le pinça pour se venger.

— Je vais pas te laisser mourir maintenant, lâcha-t-il. J'ai encore des tas d'expériences à faire sur toi. J'en ai même justement une en tête spécialement adaptée à cette situation.

— Du genre ?

— Oh, ronronna presque Mao en lui caressa la mâchoire, je suis sûr que ça va te plaire.


	16. Jour 16 : Gordon x Jennifer

**Jour 16 : Le triste destin du Tuk-tuk**

 **Couple : Gordon x Jennifer**

Jennifer donna un coup de clé à molette sur la mécanique du véhicule humain puis abandonna l'affaire en soupirant. Elle avait trop chaud, et surtout, la flemme de travailler. Ce tuk-tuk était sa fierté, beaucoup plus performants que ceux qu'on trouvait dans le monde des humains, mais la réparation attendrait. Elle partit plutôt rejoindre Gordon qui se prélassait dans l'herbe, un journal sur les yeux pour se protéger du soleil. Elle l'attrapa et le jeta un peu plus loin avant de se blottir contre son homme. Celui-ci se tourna pour la prendre dans ses bras.

— Je me demandais quand tu allais me rejoindre…lâcha-t-il d'une voix endormie.

— Tu n'avais qu'à me donner une bonne raison d'abandonner notre véhicule…glissa-t-elle, légèrement moqueuse.

Gordon ouvrit les yeux, toute envie de sommeil envolé. S'il ne se trompait pas, sa superbe supérieure venait de lui faire une proposition. Il l'embrassa puis frotta son nez contre le sien. Elle passa les doigts dans ses cheveux coupés courts avec un plaisir évident.

— Tu aurais du me le dire plus tôt, murmura-t-il.

— La prochaine fois, tu sauras, répliqua-t-elle en le laissant enrouler ses bras autour de son corps.

Il l'embrassa à nouveau, plus fiévreusement, et le tuk-tuk fut définitivement oublié.


	17. Jour 17 : Flonne x Artina

**Jour 17 : Le blanc manteau**

 **Couple : Flonne x Artina**

— Y a une montagne ! Se réjouit Flonne. On voit la neige !

Elle se pencha à la fenêtre et Artina la prit dans ses bras pour empêcher une chute. Flonne avait beau être une archange, et plus âgée qu'elle, elle se comportait parfois comme une enfant imprudente. La blondinette se blottit dans ses bras et elles observèrent le panorama avec une paisible admiration. La chambre où elles étaient installées reflétait à merveille la blancheur des sommets - et leur qualité d'ange, aussi. Toute de blanc et de voilure, elles adoraient cette impression de se trouver au milieu de la neige.

Rassasiée de la vue, Flonne eut rapidement faim d'autre chose. Elle caressa le bras dénudé d'Artina puis y déposa un baiser pour lui faire comprendre ses intentions. L'ange aux cheveux roses dégagea sa prise suffisamment pour qu'elle puisse remuer dans son étreinte et puisse lui faire face. Elles échangèrent un long baiser langoureux plein de promesses.

En gloussant, elles se précipitèrent d'un même élan sur le lit pour y sauter, se faisant engloutir par le moelleux de la couette blanche et duveteuse qui le couvrait.

S'il n'avait pas fait aussi chaud, elles auraient presque pu imaginer s'aimer au milieu de la neige.


	18. Jour 18 : Fenrich x Artina

**Jour 18 : Question indiscrète**

 **Couple : Fenrich x Artina**

— Avec les filles, on se demandait si t'avais un tatouage…

Fenrich s'étrangla sous la remarque innocente d'Artina. Celle-ci lui adressa un sourire taquin, ravie de sa réaction. Il résista à l'envie d'en finir avec cet ange de malheur - il y avait des priorités plus urgentes actuellement.

— Vous discutez de moi dans mon dos ? !

— Non, répondit tranquillement la jeune femme. Pas de toi en particulier. On s'est posé la question pour tout le monde, t'inquiète. Tu n'as pas de traitement de faveur…

Le loup-garou se demanda d'où lui venait cette pointe de déception. Il aurait bien aimé qu'Artina se pose la question. Celle-ci se rapprocha de lui et posa ses petites mains pâle sur son torse. Il déglutit sous son regard perçant.

— A vrai dire, elles pensent toutes que tu as un tatouage. J'ai dû promettre d'aller vérifier par moi-même…

Elle fit courir ses mains sur la peau de Fenrich qui réprima un frisson. Un ange, ça ? Il avait déjà vu des démones plus prudes ! Néanmoins, il ne se débattit pas et laissa Artina l'effeuiller lentement. Si elle voulait absolument vérifier s'il avait un tatouage, il allait la laisser faire. Et en profiter, cela allait de soi.


	19. Jour 19 : Krichevskoy x Nele

**Jour 19 : Le chapeau**

 **Couple : Krichevskoy x Nele (maman de Laharl, hétéro)**

Nele est accroupie au milieu du champ, occupée à cueillir des fleurs. Ses cheveux sont dénoués et elle porte un petit chapeau marrant en forme de cône. Kricheskoy sent une vague d'amour pour cette petite humaine le submerger.

Il l'a aimée dès qu'il l'a vue. Et, de manière bien surprenante, elle l'aime aussi. Il n'en revient pas de sa chance. Il se sent capable de l'observer ainsi pour l'éternité mais Nele l'aperçoit et lui fait signe de la rejoindre.

Le puissant Overlord est incapable de désobéir à une humaine insignifiante. Intérieurement, il rit aux éclats en pensant à ce que ses vassaux penseraient de ça. Il s'approcha de la femme qu'il aime et pose un genou à terre devant elle.

— Nele…

Celle-ci ouvre de grands yeux, comme pressentant ce qu'il allait lui dire. Krichevskoy est un peu nerveux.

— Veux-tu m'épouser…?

— Oui !

La jeune femme lui saute au cou et ils roulent tous les deux dans l'herbe alors qu'elle l'embrasse à perdre haleine. L'Overlord glisse ses mains sous les vêtements de sa désormais fiancée et celle-ci déboutonne sa veste avec empressement. La joie les rend impatient et les électrise. Seuls au milieu du champ de fleurs, ils fêtent leurs fiançailles.


	20. Jour 20 : Akihiro x Hona

**L'ange et le démon**

 **Couple : Akihiro x Hona (papa et maman de Mao, hétéro)**

Il y a une table pour deux dressée sur la plage et Hona secoua la tête avec exaspération.

— Je suis toujours censée tu tuer, tu sais, dit-elle à l'attention d'Akihiro qui ricane un peu plus loin.

— Ce serait pas mieux le ventre plein ? Répond ce dernier avec provocation.

— Pas si tu cherches à m'empoisonner.

Le doyen de l'Académie des démons prend un air offusqué mais Hona sait qu'il joue la comédie. Cet imbécile est particulièrement doué pour jouer la comédie. Ça fait longtemps qu'elle ne se laisse plus prendre à ses mimiques. Akihiro soupire.

— Je te promets que ce n'est pas empoisonné.

Hona le regarde dans les yeux pour jauger de sa sincérité. Il la regarde avec une telle intensité qu'elle se sent gênée et détourne le regard.

— Hona…reprend Akihiro avec une tendresse qui la bouleverse.

Sa main caresse ses cheveux et elle ne réagit pas. Ses lèvres s'emparent des siennes et elle ne le repousse pas. Les événements s'accélèrent et elle n'essaie pas de les arrêter, elle y participe même activement. Plus rien d'autre ne compte que le regard débordant d'amour de l'Overlord.

Pendant longtemps, Hona prétendra que ce qu'il s'était passé ce soir-là ne s'était jamais produit.


End file.
